metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Grenchler
Grenchlers are amphibious apex predators that live in the Torvus Bog region on Aether. Vicious and powerful, they are among the most dangerous creatures native to the planet. Description Grenchlers are large, reptilian carnivores with multiple red, beady eyes and massive jaws. In close quarters, a Grenchler can use its sharp teeth to easily tear apart prey and enemy alike. For distant enemies, the Grenchler can also use its single horn to release directed bolts of energy. Its powerful legs can also help it easily close any distance, either by running, swimming or leaping to impressive heights. Most of the Grenchler’s body is protected by thick, grey plates, which are invulnerable to all known weaponry; its tail is its only known weak point. While Grenchlers can survive the destruction of their tails, this leaves the vulnerable tissue of their hindquarters exposed. While only encountered alive in Torvus Bog, two Grenchler carcasses can be seen in Temple Grounds. 242 shots from Federation weaponry were required to bring one down, while another was electrocuted on exposed wires. Curiously, both specimens were larger than those encountered in Torvus Bog. In Dark Torvus Bog, Samus battles Dark Grenchlers, which are Ing-possessed Grenchlers. A particularly massive Dark Grenchler ended up with Grapple Beam technology stolen from Samus Aran, transforming it into the Grapple Guardian. Locations *Command Chamber (dead) *Hive Chamber B (dead) *Torvus Lagoon *Forgotten Bridge *Great Bridge *Ruined Alcove *Underground Tunnel *Catacombs Creature similarities Grenchlers are similar to the Baby Sheegoths from Metroid Prime. This is mainly based on the two creatures' similar behavior and attack patterns, as well as the existence of a larger variant and "boss" form of the species (Sheegoth and the Grapple Guardian, along with the previously mentioned large, dead Grenchlers). ]] The key differences besides appearance is the Grenchler's ability to jump and swim underwater, both skills that Sheegoths do not have. In fact Sheegoths are incapable of swimming and will die if knocked into water. Also, Sheegoths attack by breathing ice, while Grenchlers attack with bolts of electricity and are seemingly more agile than the former Sheegoths. Grenchlers deal more damage as well; at close range they will use a powerful impaling attack, and at long range they will rely on firing strong, guided bolts of electricity which are much harder to evade than the ice blast of a Baby Sheegoth. However, the Baby Sheegoth is capable of freezing its target. As it is mentioned off-handedly in Echoes that the Luminoth and Chozo had interacted in the past, it leads to a possibility that the two space-faring species may have exchanged local flora and fauna. These introduced lifeforms could have been genetically modified or simply allowed to evolve into their new habitat. This conclusion explains the similarities of many dual-planet species, such as War Wasps, Triclops/Mechlops and Grenchlers/Sheegoths. It also explains the similarities between organisms seen on Tallon IV and life-form styled mechanoids seen on Aether. Another theory is that Grenchlers and Sheegoths are examples of convergent evolution. Official data Logbook entry Scans ]] ;Deceased Grenchler (Command Chamber) :"Bioscan complete. Unknown bioform. Zero lifesigns. Scans indicate target was recently terminated. 242 wounds from trooper high-energy weapons detected." ;Deceased Grenchler 2 (Hive Chamber B) :"Bioscan complete. Unknown bioform. Zero lifesigns. Cause of death: Cardiac arrest due to electrocution. Subject was ensnared in a network of live wires leading from an active power core." ;Deceased Grenchler 3 (Hive Chamber B) :"Bioscan complete. Unknown bioform. Zero lifesigns. Evidence suggests target was caught in a power cell explosion. Cellular breakdown from radiation exposure present in 72% of target's biomass." ''Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes'' Q&A QUESTION: In the Space Pirate stronghold, if you look at the monitors, it seems like they have the concept of having pets. Is this true? From the outside I cannot imagine what sort of pets they would have. ANSWER: If there are any wildlife that they like, they can take them in as pets. It seems like they like Grenchlers, for example. Personally, I thought it would be fun to walk a Shrieker on a leash...https://shinesparkers.net/metroid-prime-2-dark-echoes-qa/7/ Trivia *If killed under special circmustances when up against the second ledge of the Forgotten Bridge's upper level, a Grenchler might forego its dramatic death throes, and simply freeze for a few seconds in its normal, upright posture before fading away as normal. *The Grenchlers, along with the Grapple Guardian, have body structures very similar to the ones belonging to Motos, Gigafraugs, as well as both infant and mature Sheegoths. These creatures' designs may have inspired the creation of one another. *Grenchlers appear to have eight eyes visible on each side of their head, with an additional eye behind the lower jaw. *Grenchlers can jump very high, reaching raised platforms. They can also swim faster than Samus can walk with the Gravity Booster. *If a Grenchler is killed underwater, they will slowly rise to the top and won't begin to fade away until it reaches the surface or an unavoidable obstacle. Gallery Grenchler.JPG|A Grenchler faces off against Samus Grenchler.jpg|A pair of Grenchlers File:Grenchler Model.png es:Anfisaurio ru:Гренчлер Category:Species Category:Grenchler Family Category:Aether Category:Torvus Bog Category:Temple Grounds Category:Reptilian Category:Predators Category:Radioactive